My first Kari story
by Thorn the Vampire
Summary: Kari love story. Kate and Ari have met before this. so its skipped forward and there is no twilight.   The episodes where Ari kidnaps Kate have also been tweaked abit.
1. Chapter 1

In This Story Ziva is with Mossad and not NCIS, and Ari is the Mossad liaison with NCIS.

Kate's house, Saturday 9th October 2010

Kate had woken up to a dark room and could hear it raining outside. She looked at her alarm next to her on the bedside table, it read 9am. She rolled over to see that Ari was not there, and then the shower started. Kate got up and went downstairs for breakfast.

Twenty minutes later and she was back upstairs and banging on the bathroom door.  
"Ari will you hurry up!" Shouted Kate over the sound of the shower.  
"Sorry. I will be just a minute." Ari replied, turning the shower off.

Kate went to the cupboard along the hall and took out a towel just as Ari exited the bathroom with one one around his waist.  
"Morning." Ari said as he came up behind Kate and kissed her neck until she turned around to kiss him back, replying "morning" into his lips.

Kate then went into the bathroom as Ari went into the bedroom to get dressed.

When Kate got downstairs, Ari was in the kitchen. She got a phone call from Gibbs telling her and Ari to get to work. Kate got off the phone and shouted,  
"Ari, Gibbs wants us at the office in 20 minutes."  
"Ok, just a minute."  
"We've got to leave now Ari."  
"I am just coming Caitlin."


	2. Chapter 2

Ari walked into the sitting room and got a nice welcome of,  
"Ari what have you done with my keys this time?"  
"Nothing. Where did you leave them?"  
"In my coat pocket, but they aren't there."  
"Oh yeah." Ari said suspiciously as if remembering something.  
"Ari." Kate eyed him. "What have you done with them?" she asked him a second time.  
"I think… they are in my motorbike jacket."  
"Why would they be in there?"  
"Because I borrowed your car the other day."

Kate goes to find Ari's jacket, thinking that it'll be under the stairs with the rest of them, but it's not.

"Ari where is your jacket?" Kate shouts as she turns around to find Ari right in front of her holding a little blue box.

As Ari gets down on one knee and opens the box Kate gasps.  
"Ari what is this?"  
"It's a ring Caitlin."  
"Yes I can see that, but…" She trails off.  
"Caitlin. You know how much I love you?" He said more as a statement than anything else.  
"Yes, and I love you too…" Ari cut her off and looked up into her eyes before continuing.  
"Caitlin Alexandria Todd. Will you marry me?"  
"I… I… Yes."  
Ari slides the ring onto Kate's finger before kissing her.

5 minutes later and they are eventually on their way to work. 


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own NCIS or its characters.**

Kate and Ari arrived at work 10 minutes late, which earned them both a glare from Gibbs. With one last look at each other, they sat down and started to work. Tony, noticing the extra-large grin on Kate's face and a smirk on Ari's, turned back to Kate and said,  
"Someone's in a good mood this morning Katie."  
"Don't call me Katie! And yes. I am."  
"And why might that be?"  
Kate glances at Ari who is smirking knowing that Kate is winding Tony up.  
"What? Why you can't call me Katie? Or why I'm in a good mood?"  
"Well now you ask, why can't I call you Katie?"  
"Because I can almost guarantee that if I get pissed off enough…" Looks at Ari. "Ari will do something about it."  
_Gibbs Phone rings. He answers. _  
"Good point. So why the good mood? Huh? Even Ari's smirking a little."  
"Gear up!" Gibbs shouts  
"Guess you'll find out later." Kate replies as she grabs her stuff and follows Gibbs.

Later that day Kate and Ari had everyone join them at the bar a few blocks from the office. Once everyone was at the bar Ari ordered drink. Tony walked over to help him carry the drinks back to the table.

Once everyone got their drinks Tony turned to Kate and asked "What you thinking about, Katie?" This earned him a glare from her. "Sorry. Kate." Kate and Ari turned to each other and silently decided now was the time to tell everyone. When they turned back to everyone else, Gibbs was looking quizzically at them. Then asked, "Something you two want to share?" looking first as Kate then at Ari. "Actually there is." Kate replies then looks at Ari again, and in unison they said, "We're getting married."

Abby was the first to respond in a loud squeal, "Wow. Congrats Kate." then hugged her, "And you too Ari." then hugged him also. Ducky was next to respond "Congratulations to the both of you." Tony, in shock, answered "yeah congratulations. Is this why you were so happy this morning?" and received a hit to his head from Gibbs who then said, "I knew you two were hiding something. Next rounds on me."  
When Abby said, "let's see the ring then…"

**Please review. Let me know what you think of the story so far and ideas you have for it. Oh and are the chapters all right in length? Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

The next week, Tony arrived at work early to find Kate, Ari and McGee already there, along with 4 FBI and secret service agents. Kate was deep in conversation with one of the secret service agents, Marcy Carruthers. Tony walks over to where McGee and Ari are talking and asks  
"What's going on?"  
"There has been an agent from each agency gone missing and we think they might be related in some way." answers McGee  
"Where's Gibbs?"  
"Conference room with Agent Fornell, Baer and our director."  
"Do we know who has gone missing?"  
"Yeah" said Gibbs as he approaches the team.  
"Oh hey boss"  
FBI Agent Sacks, NCIS Agent Yates, and Major Kerry of the Secret Service." Fornell adds.

Kate gasps at hearing the last name, and everyone looks over at her.  
She asks, "When did this happen?"  
"About a week ago we think." Agent Baer adds.  
"And it took u's this long to find out?" an annoyed Kate asks. "Why this long?"  
"What do we have to go on?" Tony asks while Kate is ranting at Agents Fornell and Baer.  
"Agent Yates was suppose to report here two days ago to help the director with a case but never showed up." Gibbs states.  
"Agent Sacks took a week off to visit Family in Montreal, And didn't return. We called his family he was there for a couple of days and left." says Fornell  
"And Major Kerry hasn't been at work or seen since six days ago." Affect Baer says. Kate looks at Ari and back. mcGee spots this.  
"Are you ok Kate?" McGee kindly asks. Kate looks at Ari again, like they are having a conversation with their eyes, and she suddenly goes pale.  
"Major Kerry was round talking to Caitlin about four days ago, he said he thought That he was being followed." Ari commented

Gibbs starts giving out orders "McGee check bank and phone records. DiNozzo..."  
"Yes boss?"  
"Try to make a time line"  
"On it"  
"Kate, Ari. Search Agent Yates' home gor anything. See if you can find a diary or something."  
"Got it." the said together.  
"Can you get your agents to search your other agents houses?" Gibson asks Fornell and Baer. They both nod and get giving out orders. Everyone gets to work.

**Thanks for the support of those who have reviewed. But I'm going to do what I've seen a lot of others do. I'd like at least 5 reviews before I update again. Thanks **


	5. Chapter 5

**I apologize to those who already saw this nothing has changed about the chapter. i just took the bit above this out as it was one of my notes and was not meant to be in the chapter. Sorry again.**

**Ok so the writing style is a little different in this chapter. I've seen other writers do it this way and it's really good so I thought I'd give it a try. Anyway here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

Saturday 16 October 2010, 1pm

When Kate and Ari get back from Agent Yates' apartment, they see the rest of the team huddled around the plasma. McGee had just finished saying how there was nothing odd about any bank records and Tony interrupted him putting up the time line he had made.

"Ok. So Agent Sacks left Saturday 9 October 2010 1pm. According to his family he arrived in Montreal Sunday 10 October at 8am, he apparently stayed in a motel the night as he got tired, and left the next Wednesday at about 7am. Major Kerry has not been at work since Sunday 10 October. Co-workers say he left about 1030 that night. And he was last seen on Tuesday 12 October at Kate and Ari's house." Tony says. Then he turns and gives Kate a sorry look. By this time Ari has his arm around Kate as her eyes get glassy again. "He left our apartment about 4pm" Tony nods in thanks and continues. "Agent Yates was last seen by a neighbour leaving her house with a man. She said everything looked fine. This was about 8am on Wednesday 13 of October. But she didn't turn up here the next day for her meeting with the director at 12pm. But that's all I've got so far Boss."

"Did you get anything form the phone records McGee"

"Yes boss. Agent Yates, and Major Kerry both received a call from an unknown number 3 days ago, and both were to their home phones. Abby is trying to trace the number now. Agent Sacks also got a call from an unknown number but it was too his cell rather than his home phone. All 3 calls lasted about 10 minutes and were within 5 minutes of each other."

Gibbs turns to Kate and Ari. "Find anything useful?"

"Agent Yates' house had been trashed. There was no blood or any indication of violence but we think someone was looking for something, Drawers and cabinets had been emptied." Kate said just as her phone rang. Kate turned to Ari who continued to tell of their findings as Kate answered her phone and went round to beside the stairs.

* * *

Just as Kate finished talking she felt her phone go off in her pocket. She took it out and saw it was an unknown number. She looked at Ari then walked away to answer it. "Hello…? Hello? Is anyone there?"

"Sorry I think I got the wrong number." Said a male voice *foreign voices in background*.

Kate was just about to hang up when someone else spoke. A female this time. "Are you Agent Caitlin Todd"

"Yes. Who is this?" *Dial tone*

Kate goes back round to the rest of the team and sits at her desk just as Abby calls, so they all head down to her lab.

**Ok. So how has that? Who do you think the mystery callers were? And what has Abby found? Please review and I shall try to update soon.**


End file.
